everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn O'Kane/Relationships
''Family :'Dad - Riley O'Kane''' This is the only family O'Kane has since his mum passed away when he was very young. He has always admired his dad for his hard work, and before he even knew about his destiny, he always wanted to be like him. He desires to follow his dad's footsteps and take over the farm. O'Kane desperately wants to make his dad proud. To begin with, O'Kane is willing to follow his destiny if it means his dad'll be proud of him. However as things unfold, O'Kane realizes he doesn't want to follow his destiny, and even though he chooses to become a Rebel, his dad supports him all the way. The two don't get to talk as much as they want since they're both bad with technology, but they keep in contact as best as they can (tackling the troubles of MirrorPhones together) and meet up whenever O'Kane has a break from school. The two are almost like best friends as well as being parent and child. :Mum - Amy O'Kane O'Kane doesn't have a lot of memories of his mum. She was the previous Mary of the story, randomly picked from the village. O'Kane knows most of the things about her from his dad, and holds her in high regards. He believes her to have been an amazing person and often has a photo of her in his room, house and also on his person. He cares deeply for her, and hopes she's proud of the life he's leading. :Younger Sibling - Cameron O'Kane Never born due to Amy's death, Cameron is still remembered by O'Kane and his dad. This unborn child still received a funeral and was also named Cameron by Riley. Unlike Amy, he doesn't talk a lot about Cameron, so O'Kane doesn't know much about this sibling, but he does know that his dad had been so excited about having another child. O'Kane hopes that Cameron is also proud of him. ''Pet(s) :'Rabbit - Patchwork''' Patchwork is a small Holland Lop rabbit. She has cute white and brown fur that is splotched over her fur in a blended patchy fashion. She has two floppy ears, one is completely brown while the other is brown and white. His Throne-coming outfit seems to be themed loosely around Patchwork. Although he shouldn't, O'Kane often carries Patchwork with him to classes. If you ever see him putting a piece of lettuce under the table, it's because he's got Patchwork with him. :Horse - Plaid Plaid is a big beautiful black Shire horse, who has been with O'Kane for ages. The horse is older than him and used to belong to his mother before him. He takes great pride in Plaid, and although the other isn't at the school, O'Kane is always excited about getting to go home and see him. Back at home, Plaid helps with the farm work, being able to pull heavy weights. He's quite a temperamental horse so only O'Kane and his father are able to go near him. However, O'Kane is the only one allowed to ride Plaid. Not even his father can get the trust of his wife's old horse. :Sheep - Woolly The best of the flock, Woolly has the most uncreative name known to man. O'Kane apparently named this Galway sheep when he was younger and the name stuck. Woolly seems to be very affectionate to the O'Kane family, and relaxes really easily around them. It's not unknown for O'Kane to end up with a visit from her in the morning when he's reading his book by the tree. :Lamb - Cottontail Cottontail was one of the Galway lambs born not long before O'Kane had to go to Ever After High. The poor girl was the runt of the new sheep that were born that Spring. Cottontail almost didn't make it and had to be kept in the house so O'Kane could keep a close eye on her. Miraculously, she eventually got better, and was capable of rejoining the flock and O'Kane is excited to see how she's getting on back home. ''Romance :'Kirk Hamilton' Although to start with, these two are just friends, Kirk has always felt something more. After meeting briefly somewhat in First Year, the two have been friends ever since. They didn't talk a whole lot (much to Kirk's disappointment probably), but they got along. After the events of Legacy Day, Kirk and O'Kane began to talk a bit more. Sadly, despite all O'Kane's flirting, he remained entirely oblivious to the one person who had been crushing on him since First Year. Everyone else had even noticed before him! Finally having it pointed out to him made him incredibly awkward. Having a tense relationship for a while, O'Kane didn't exactly know where he stood with Kirk. Eventually he decided why not. The relationship started from O'Kane trying to understand his own feelings and get to know Kirk, but without him even realizing he'd fallen for Kirk equally as far. Things are still a little awkward, especially since O'Kane's romantic knowledge stops at flirting. Kirk seems to take the lead more while O'Kane begins getting used to being in an actual relationship. The two share a Date Night pack together, and attend a Ceilidh Dance. ''Best Friends Forever After :'Obsidian Tunnel' Both O'Kane's roommate and closest friend, these two get along brilliantly. Knowing each other since day one, the two seem to hold things very close to them, including each other. To start with, O'Kane had a neutral view, meaning the two really didn't disagree on anything. Finding out who Obsidian went out to meet in the dead of night, O'Kane started teasing a little, but in a playful way. He accidentally crossed the line one time but after a scolding, he has never crossed it again. Once the conflict started up, things were tense for a little while since O'Kane was gradually taken to the Rebel side, putting him opposite from Obsidian, who was a Royal through and through. The two still get along though, not letting the conflict get between them. It is a fun thing to note though that had Obsidian not been dating Opaline, there may have been a high chance of O'Kane falling for his roommate. Due to Obsidian having a girlfriend though, O'Kane avoids liking the other like that. He does totally think Obsidian is good-looking though, but firmly states that ''"Opaline and Obsidian are pretty much soulmates. No way am I getting involved." :Opaline Glass Other than Obsidian, O'Kane has two other best friends, one of which is Opaline. He met her on the first day, rather awkwardly needing help. He stuck out since he wore rather plain clothes unlike the other students, and so Opaline helped him out. The two quickly became friends after that. O'Kane is not without his flirting, and often teases and flirts with Opaline in a cute but friendly way. He looks up to Opaline, thinking she seems very brave, and when the Royal-Rebel conflict starts, he ends up taking her side because of her words. :Star Thalergeld Star is O'Kane's saviour. Sticking out on the first day of school was hard, but this was how he met Star. Thankful for her help - Star took him to Opaline - he chose to spend more time with Star as well, and quickly became friends with her. He treats Star almost like a little sister, finding her cute and quite fun to be around. He enjoys laughing and joking around with her and will happily drop everything for her. ''Friends :'Auliver Midas' At first, O'Kane neither likes or dislikes Auliver. When they first meet, O'Kane finds himself getting increasingly frustrated with Auliver's attitude, but slowly warms up. It takes time, but before long, O'Kane gets used to the other's habit of just making himself relevant, and it becomes less of a bother. The pair are now solid friends, who love to make laughs, and mess around with each other. They always get up to mischief, but they are more alike than people realize. The pair seem to show a happy front, but deep down, they seem to understand one another's troubles. :'Brangwen Von Dark' O'Kane is someone who sees more than meets the eye, and although he does acknowledge Gwen as a villain, he also sees a good friend to be made. An unlikely pair, O'Kane actually tries his best to be her friend. :'Chelsea York' O'Kane knew Chelsea from first year, and never really talked to her or Kirk. Since O'Kane began getting to know Kirk though, O'Kane undoubtedly began getting along with Chelsea - he had no choice for one. The pair do clash a little, with Chelsea's personality being quite a lot for O'Kane to handle but they are friends. They don't actively spend time on their own, more due to her being ''Kirk's friend, but it wouldn't be a lie to say the two haven't talked to each other on their own. They just usually get along better in a group. :Heartha Knave This is a very odd friendship. Not really seen as one on Heartha's side, O'Kane worries about her a lot more than he really should. Although he knows she does bad things, he desperately wants to see her have friends and not be alone. He feels sorry for her - though he'd never say it out loud - and sticks by her as her friend so she's not alone. :Petra T. Dutch Petra is amazing in O'Kane's eyes. He doesn't talk with her a heap, and mostly admires her. If he was straight, he would definitely be head over heels for her. He understands her, and respects her wishes, and often the two will sit in silence if they're together. The two seem to spend a lot of time in the Gardening Club together. While Petra was hurt by Heartha, O'Kane can't find it in him to take sides. He never asks Petra to forgive Heartha - what she did was unforgivable - but instead does his best to be Petra's friend. He also doesn't mention anything about Adam's crush on Petra, believing that his attempt to form a relationship with her should be of his own power. ''Acquaintances :'Aroha Kotiro' Enjoying each other's company in the Book Club, it's still too much to say that O'Kane and Aroha are friends. He finds her somewhat awkward and difficult to get along with, and he wouldn't say they're friends, but it's not as if they don't get along. Over time, Aroha seemed to warm up, and the pair even began suggesting books to each other to read. Still, their relationship remains at 'reading buddies'. :Rowan Dove O'Kane has spoken to Rowan maybe once or twice properly, but considering how his sister usually hovers, it's incredibly hard to pin him down. O'Kane is not someone who likes to pity others, finding it rude, but he feels he can't stop himself with Rowan. There's just something sad about him obediently following his sister and never being able to make friends. ''Rivals :'Prince Adam Serpentine' The flirty pair have something of a rivalry. It's friendly to say the least because the two are friends beyond their rivalry, but they like the challenge the other presents. If one of them does something, the other will do it better. It's a never-ending cycle. The two also spend time in the Gardening Club together. O'Kane is well aware of Adam's crush on Petra. The three spend a lot of time together, and Adam always comes to O'Kane for advice. Although he advised Adam to tread carefully due to the events between Heartha and Petra, he's secretly cheering them on from the side. He genuinely believes Adam would treat Petra right, despite Adam's attitude a lot of the time. O'Kane is well aware of Adam's true character. Enemies :'Pearl Dove''' O'Kane is someone who doesn't hate people. He doesn't hate or declare people his enemies however one person has achieved the impossible - Rowan's older sister, Pearl. At first, he wasn't bothered but slowly he found himself angry at Pearl, something that never happens. Watching this girl drag her brother around, and declaring herself as a 'Royal' finally got to O'Kane. He tries to hold his tongue, but Pearl has a habit of poking at O'Kane's weaknesses and riling him up in all the right (or should I say, wrong) ways. The two have this tense relationship where they're aware they don't get along, but O'Kane continues to try act nice... and she stomps all over him. Category:Quinn O'Kane Category:Subpages Category:Subpages by TheLuckyKira